Crash Nitro Kart
Crash Nitro Kart in early development, was the second racing game in the Crash Bandicoot series . It was released on the Playstation 2, Gamecube, Xbox and Gameboy Advance in 2003 and on the N-Gage and Mobiles in 2004. Gameplay Crash Nitro Kart features six modes of racing gameplay. Some modes are free-for-all, while others can be played as a team. Adventure Mode The "Adventure Mode" is a single-player game in which the player must race through all of the tracks and arenas in the game, collecting as many Trophies, Relics, Boss Keys, CNK Tokens and Gems as possible. The main objective of the Adventure Mode is to win all the races of the five different worlds and win the freedom of the playable characters from the tyrannical Emperor Velo XLV. The hub world of the game is Velo's Coliseum, otherwise known as Velo's Citadel, from which the player can access any of the five other worlds through special gates. Most of these gates are initially locked; the player must complete the races of one world to gain access to the next world. When inside a world, the player may access a race by driving the selected character onto a "Warp Pad". By winning a race, the player will receive a Trophy. When the player receives all three Trophies in a world, the player will be able to race against that world's champion, who acts as a boss character. If the player manages to defeat the world's champion, the champion will relinquish a World Key, which allows the player to engage in the special modes of that world and enables access to the next world. The special modes of each race consist of the "Relic Race", the "CNK Challenge", the "Crystal Arena" and the "Gem Cups". In the Relic Race, the player must race through a track alone and complete three laps in the fastest time possible. To aid the player, "Time Crates" are spread throughout the track. When the player drives the character through a Time Crate, the clock will be frozen for the number of seconds indicated on the Crate. If all of the Time Crates on a track are destroyed, the player's final time will be reduced by ten seconds. The player wins a Relic by beating the time indicated on the screen. The CNK Challenge is played like a normal race, except that the player must also collect the letters C, N and K scattered throughout the track. If the player manages to collect all three letters and come in first place, a "CNK Token" is awarded. These tokens come in four different colors. If the player collects four tokens of the same number, the player will be able to access the Gem Cup of the corresponding color. Gem Cups are racing tournaments held against computer-controlled opponents. The Gem Cups are accessible through a special gate at Velo's Coliseum. If one of these cups is won, a Gem is awarded. When the player collects all the Trophies and World Keys, the player will be able to race against Emperor Velo on his personal racing track. if the player manages to defeat Velo in this race, the game is won. If the player collects all of the Relics, CNK Tokens, and Gems, the player will be able to race Velo once more, the game beng completed 100% upon winning a third time. grand prix racing modes The "Race grand prix" is a single-player mode where the player attempts to set the best time on any of the tracks in the game. There are no other racer to hinder the player, but no item-bearing crates to aid the player either. When the three-lap race is finished, the player can save a "ghost", a replay of that race. The next time that track is accessed in this mode, the player can load the ghost, allowing the player or others to compete with the ghost in a race. If the player finishes each of the tracks in a set time, the player will be able to compete against the ghosts of the game's boss characters. The "Lap grand prix" plays like the Race grand prix except that the player races to get the best prix for a single lap around the track. When one lap is finished, the player's "ghost" (a replay of the lap that was just completed) will appear. Whenever a better time on the lap is accomplished, the old ghost will be replaced by the faster one. In the "prix Race", the player simply selects a character, selects a track and races. The player can also adjust the computer's skill level and the number of laps. In the "Team Race", the player joins forces with a computer-controlled partner to win a race. When the player and the partner are in close proximity of each other, the "Team Meter" will rise. When the Team Meter is full, the player may activate the "Team Frenzy", in which the player and partner have temporary access to unlimited weapons and power-ups. In the "Special Tournament", the player competes against other racers on three different tracks. At the end of a track, the racer in first place gets nine points. The second place racer is awarded six points. Third place gets three points, and fourth place gets one point. The rest get no points. When all three tracks are completed, the racer with the most points wins. Battle modes In the battle modes, instead of racing on tracks, the player speeds around battle arenas collecting weapons and attacking opponents. There are five battle modes in Crash Nitro Kart. Each mode can be played by two to four players. In the "Limit Battle", the objective is to attack opponents with weapons and traps while avoiding attacks unleashed by the opponents. Offensive and defensive weapons can be collected by smashing through special crates. A point and time limit can be set by the player preceding gameplay. Whoever earns enough points or has enough points when time runs out is the winner. This mode can be played free-for-all or with teams. In "Last Kart ring", the contestants compete until they run out of lives. A contestant loses a life every time they are hit by a weapon or hazard or fall into a pit. A contestant who runs out of lives will be eliminated. As the title suggests, the last kart driving wins. This mode can be played free-for-all or with teams. In "Crystal temple", the contestants must fight to collect all the Crystals in the arena. When a contestant is attacked, they will drop any Crystals they've gathered, allowing opponents to steal them. This mode can be played free-for-all or with teams. In "Capture the Flag", two teams attempt to capture each other's flag and bring it back to their respective flags. Players must race to their opponents' side of the map and drive over their flag to grab it. They must then drive over their own flag's base to score a point from the flag they've captured. A flag that has been stolen can be dropped if the thief is hit with any weapon. Stolen flags that have been dropped can be returned back to their respective bases. Due to the weight of the flags, any kart carrying one will be slowed down. The game ends when time runs out or when one of the teams has gotten enough points. This mode can only be played in teams. "Steal the star" is a variation of "Capture the Flag" in which three teams fight over one flag that is situated in the middle of the arena. The teams must attempt to take the flag and bring it to their team then return it to their cup. Characters 'Team Bandicoot' *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Fake Crash (Unlockable) *Colten Bandicoot (Unlockable) 'Team Cortex' *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. N. Gin *Tiny Tiger *Dr. N. Tropy (Unlockable) *Mr. Fake Colten 'Team Trance' *N. Trance *Polar (Unlockable) *Dingodile (Unlockable) *Pura (Unlockable) *Spyro the Dragon (GBA Exclusive) *spongebob (Unlockable) 'Team Oxide' *Nitros Oxide *Zam (Unlockable) *Zem (Unlockable) *Velo (True form - Unlockable) *alien spongebob 'Bosses' *Krunk (Playable on the GBA) *Nash (Playable on the GBA) *Norm (Playable on the GBA with Big Norm) *Geary and 2 Cleanerbots (Playable on the GBA except the Cleanerbots) *Velo *rock'n tiger (spongebob's second enemy) *plankton (unlockable) Levels Terra Inferno Island, Jungle Boogie, Tiny Temple, Temple Turmoil,bikini bottom Barin Meteor Gorge, Barin Ruins, Deep Sea Driving, Frozen Frenzy,fake coltens' tubes Fenomena Out of Time, Clockwork Wumpa, Thunder Struck, Desert Storm Teknee Assembly Lane, Android Alley, Electron Avenue, Magnetic Mayhem Other Hyper Spaceway, Terra Drome Story On Earth, Crash Bandicoot and his friends are relaxing while their nemesis, Doctor Neo Cortex, paces across his laboratory floor wondering how he can defeat the Bandicoots and achieve world domination. Suddenly, both groups are abducted by a mysterious white light that takes them to a large coliseum somewhere in another galaxy. This galaxy is ruled by Emperor Velo XXVII, who plans on having the group race for the entertainment of his subjects. He promises the Earthlings that winning the races will win their freedom, and threatens them with the destruction of Earth if they refuse to race. After both teams accept the challenge, Velo explains that the racers will compete on four worlds of his choosing, and promises a race against the galactic champion if the champions of those worlds are defeated. When the champions of Terra, Barin, Fenomena and Teknee are defeated, the Earth racers go up against the galactic champion, who turns out to be Emperor Velo himself. Velo is defeated, but he refuses to send the racers back to Earth. When the Earth racers angrily demand a rematch, Velo readily accepts, on the condition that the Earth racers must first collect all his Time Relics. Velo loses once again to the Earth racers and literally explodes in a bout of fury, revealing himself to be a robot suit controlled by a small gremlin-like version of himself. The following events are determined by which of the characters the player used to win the race. If Crash, Coco or Crunch win the race, Velo, having lost his influence over his subjects, dejectedly relinquishes his empire to the Bandicoots. Crash seriously considers becoming the next emperor of the galaxy, gives it to Velo and everyone laughs at him, but decides otherwise and gives control back to Velo in exchange for sending the Bandicoots (with Polar) back to Earth. If Cortex, N. Gin or Tiny win the race, Velo struggles with Cortex over the possession of his scepter, only to be stopped by Tiny. Cortex uses the scepter's power in an attempt to return to Earth, but the scepter breaks and sends Cortex, N. Gin and Tiny to Terra instead. When they are confronted by the natives, Tiny repairs the scepter and is subsequently revered as a king, much to Cortex's annoyance. Trivia *The game was the debut of Coco's new appearance (From overalls to midriff shirt and jeans) and the last game to feature Dingodile and Tiny Tiger's old appearance (Both gain weight and height through muscle and fat respectively). *Rilla Roo was originally considered for this game. * Nash & Norm's giant buddy has Zem & Zam's voice actors. * Big Norm might not have been a mime because he says to Small Norm: "You said we would race if I wore this ridiculous getup." * Nitro Kart was seen in the background of the show "Las Vegas" in the episode "Games People Play" it was show near the beginning on a big screen in the background. * Cortex, Tiny and N.gin where kidnapped in Cortex Castle even though it was burnt down in the first game. * When the Player wins their first Gem Cup in Adventure Mode as Team Bandicoot, a glitch will cause the Hyper Spaceway track (Which is Velo's Track, as well as the track with the final Relic to be won) will have it's vortex activated despite the Player not having all four Gems needed to open it. The logo showing "Gem X 4" will also be seen. Further, if the Player gains the Relic before clearing the Gem Cups, Aku Aku/Uka Uka will not declare you as winning the Relic even when the game does. Whether this can be achieved by Team Cortex is unknown, but likely. * Fake Crash's in-game look was greatly modified in this game, his big teeth shortened to Crash's size and his eyebrows slightly shorter and bolder, along with his eye pupils shortened and his back hunched. He is also wearing green shorts. This cosmetic change is also shown in his victory dance. * Similar to CTR, if the player collects all items before facing Emperor Velo at all, the game will count it as your final race with Velo as well as the first pre-race and rematch cutscenes not being shown. However, to compensate, the player will unlock all cutscenes related to the Velo Race upon winning. * Nitros Oxide was misspelled "Nitrous" Oxide in this game. * This game Is the first game Crunch Is a playable character. Category:Crash Bandicoot games Category:Crash Bandicoot racing games